


溺爱论

by chattt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 亲情向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattt/pseuds/chattt
Summary: 又名“马尔福家是如何起名字的”





	1. 修改版

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲情向。  
> 又名“马尔福家是如何起名字的”  
> 是三个月前写得『看星星』段子的背景(不这才是正文！)

**☞我们仍未知道那天所说的人的名字*阿布篇**

阿布拉克萨斯马尔福出生之前，他的父亲xxx(未具名，我们仍未知道那个阿布拉克萨斯的父亲的名字)绞尽脑汁也未想到什么独一无二可以配得上他还未出生的儿子的名字。

未具名先生埋首家族图书室，最终在一件残卷中敲定阿布拉克萨斯这个佶屈聱牙的的名字。听起来很霸气侧漏，就是你啦！

这个名字太酷炫太拗口了。等阿布拉克萨斯长大点，未具名的马尔福老先生终于发现了这个问题。

一般熟人(这其中甚至包括他的父母！)都亲切叫他阿布，上学后一些狭促的家伙还给他起了N多外号。

阿布脸上笑嘻嘻内心MMP

 

阿布也问过他名字的由来，未具名先生自然是装深沉啦！毕竟名字太偏僻了解释他一不小心……就忘记了

未具名的大马尔福先生：这并不能怪我，毕竟每个字我都认识连起来云里雾里我就不懂了，但还要给阿布一个爸爸无所不知的形象，我也很痛苦啦！

 

所以有一天阿布跑过来小嘴一张blabla名字出处典籍清晰无误，未具名先生有点愣神。他继续装深沉问阿布怎么知道的，阿布说他有个同学简直无所不知blablabla重点是长得帅。等阿布说完，他肉眼发现他父亲瞬间老了五岁的样子。

未具名的大马尔福先生：噫我怎么突然有了不好的预感？

 

**☞论如何巧妙转移话题*卢修斯篇**

卢修斯小的时候，阿布拉克萨斯很忙，偶尔见面还是在早餐桌上。他的日常就是一个人孤零零的在家玩耍，跟画像学习。

卢修斯：你说家养小精灵？本少爷才不和他们玩呢。

一天早上，还幼小的卢修斯在餐厅遇到了忙得好久不见人影的阿布拉克萨斯，他抓紧机会问他是怎么来的。

阿布淡定地给他科普了他名字的由来并巧妙避开了不适合3岁幼儿知晓的两性问题，被绕的云里雾里的小卢修斯迷迷糊糊回了自己的房间，并下定决心，等他将来有了儿子一定给起个直白的没这么多复杂典故的名字。

但重点难道不是阿布把话题拐偏了而卢修斯还没意识到吗？

 

这时候的卢修斯还没有开始学习拉丁文，等他学习了之后就特别想问他爹是不是当初更想要个女孩？QAQ老爸你起名字的时候有没有走心啊啊啊啊啊！

其实阿布给卢修斯起名只是因为他出生在早上。嗯，就是这样随性不羁。

 

后来卢修斯结识了布莱克家族的少爷小姐们，这群小家伙里他唯一觉得正常的是并没按家族命名规律来的纳西莎，他挺喜欢和这个漂亮的小姑娘一起玩。

以至于他们结婚了。

基于这一点他想吐槽布莱克家的心收了收，改为吐槽姻亲莱斯特兰奇家。他深刻怀疑莱斯特兰奇叔叔是不是亲爹，罗道夫斯还凑合，拉巴斯坦是什么鬼？购买黑魔法物品的赠品？

婚后纳西莎说起小时候的纠结，其中一条就是她竟没有按传统命名！这伤透了她幼小脆弱的玻璃心。

卢修斯安♂慰了她，并事后翻出自O.W.L.s后再没看过的天文书，查看了起来。

 

纳西莎只是随便说说而已，她的心其实是钢化玻璃的。但后续发展是她并未料到的。

她还能说什么，只能忍着笑看卢修斯沉浸到了冗杂的天文历史书里。

 

**☞边拥有边失去着*德拉科篇**

是的，德拉科小时候也问过他名字的由来。就像小时候的卢修斯一样。

于是比较清闲的卢修斯带着他大半夜去看星星。

卢修斯兴致勃勃地将星座挨个指给他看，指了88个，顺便科普了星座的主星名们。

纳西莎抱着德拉科笑眯眯地听卢修斯解说，等他讲解完才嘲笑他说太多小龙是记不清的。

德拉科揉一揉因仰望星空时间太久而酸胀的脖颈，内心赞同：妈妈说得对！爸爸是坏人！欺负小朋友！

 

接下来是卢茜二人争(da)辩(qing)斗(ma)嘴(qiao)时间。

至于德拉科，德拉科表示他已经睡了！这已经远超他平时入睡时间了。

 

关于名字被嘲，德拉科表示，虽然韦斯莱嘲笑了我的名字，但我已经当场怼回去了，哼。

上学后，除了日常找茬破特外，德拉科纠结的的点变成了为什么家里床顶的星空和真实星空不一样。

卢修斯·坑儿子的好爹·马尔福不顾纳西莎的劝阻，在德拉科还没出生时，就兴高采烈给德拉科预备的房间进行装潢，并在床顶的空间设了一幅星空图。

唯一不幸的是他把星空图给魔改了。

纳西莎很无奈，只能在旁边抱着肚子看着傻爸爸瞎搞。后来德拉科出生了，她也看这幅星空图看习惯了。

这也是为什么德拉科在O.W.L.s天文学考试中只得了E的原因。

 

**☞溺爱逻辑*斯科皮篇**

斯科皮出生后，德拉科根据卢修斯给他起名的方法起了Scorpius这个名字，毕竟，斯科皮出生在11月呀。

德拉科困惑当年卢修斯为什么没按出生时间来，无责任胡乱猜想的德拉科马尔福先生认为，可能是双子座，Gimini这个名字听上去就不够霸气，逼格缺乏？

虽然拿霍格沃茨校训作名字似乎也不是什么特别好的主意。他又随便想了想。

 

同时德拉科也复刻了床顶星空图，虽然怨念于当初的考试成绩，不过自从他当了爸爸，他终于从父亲一贯严肃苛刻的对待中更深层次的理解了卢修斯。

当然，是无魔改的正确版本。他和他父亲还是有不同的。

 

并在小蝎子疑惑发问时揉乱了他一头呆毛！

斯科皮依旧困惑：因为我乖巧可爱就欺负我么😓😓😓

德拉科表面严肃，内心尖叫：啊啊啊斯科乖巧的样子实在太可爱啦搞得我完全没有听他在说什么！斯科一脸认真的小表情太过犯规啦趁着他还小多欺负欺负(x)

end

**这里就完结了。下一章其实是最初发表版** ~~(黑历史也要顽强放出来)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 起名字的学问真的很深啊，  
> 不要起容易被人起外号的名字(谐音啦意译啦)  
> 不要用多音字生僻字啦(大家不认识或者认识一部分那种，不利于社交损害)  
> 不要起超长名字会提高老师上课提问的概率  
> 不要笔画数特别多那种让孩子输在考试写名字的起跑线上  
> ↑  
> 基本上，老马家以上错误都犯了


	2. 最初版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑历史之最初发表版

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲情向。  
> 又名“马尔福家是如何起名字的”  
> 周一轻松混更一下系列  
> HP名字和翻译我还可以继续吐槽系列

☞我们仍未知道那天所说的人的名字

阿布拉克萨斯马尔福出生之前，他的父亲xxx(未具名，我们仍未知道那个阿布拉克萨斯的父亲的名字)绞尽脑汁也未想到什么独一无二可以配得上他还未出生的儿子的名字。

未具名先生埋首家族图书室，最终在一件残卷中敲定阿布拉克萨斯这个佶屈聱牙的的名字。听起来很霸气侧漏，就是你啦！

这个名字太酷炫太拗口了。等阿布拉克萨斯长大点，未具名的马尔福老先生终于发现了这个问题。

一般熟人(这其中甚至包括他的父母！)都亲切叫他阿布，上学后一些狭促的家伙还给他起了N多外号。

阿布脸上笑嘻嘻内心MMP

阿布也问过他名字的由来，未具名先生自然是装深沉啦！毕竟名字太偏僻了解释他一不小心……就忘记了(大马尔福先生：这并不能怪我，毕竟每个字我都认识连起来云里雾里我就不懂了，但还要给阿布一个爸爸无所不知的形象，我也很痛苦啦！)

所以有一天阿布跑过来小嘴一张blabla名字出处典籍清晰无误，未具名先生有点愣神。他继续装深沉问阿布怎么知道的，阿布说他有个同学简直无所不知blablabla重点是长得帅。等阿布说完，他肉眼发现他父亲瞬间老了五岁的样子。

————————  
其实阿布拉克萨斯(Abraxas)的名字还不是很拗口，和亚历山大(Alexander)拼写很像？

 

☞如何巧妙转移话题的艺术

卢修斯小的时候，阿布拉克萨斯很忙，偶尔见面还是在早餐桌上。他的日常就是一个人孤零零的在家玩耍，跟画像学习。(卢修斯：你说家养小精灵？本少爷才不和他们玩。)

一天早上，还幼小的卢修斯抓紧机会问阿布他是怎么来的。  
阿布淡定地给他科普了他名字的由来(巧妙避开了不适合3岁幼儿知晓的两性问题)，被绕的云里雾里的小卢修斯迷迷糊糊回了自己的房间，并下定决心，等他将来有了儿子一定给起个直白的没这么多复杂典故的名字。

但重点难道不是你爹把话题拐偏了你还没意识到吗？

这时候的卢修斯还没有开始学习拉丁文，等他学习了之后就特别想问他爹是不是当初更想要个女孩？QAQ老爸你起名字的时候有没有走心啊啊啊啊啊！

其实阿布给卢修斯起名只是因为他出生在早上。嗯，就是这样随性不羁。(嗯参考他爹他儿子哪个不是提前准备虽然有人提前的也太多了点吧)

后来他认识了布莱克家族的人，这群人里他唯一觉得正常的是并没按家族命名规律来的纳西莎，他挺喜欢和这个漂亮的小姑娘一起玩。  
后来他们结婚了。

基于这一点他想吐槽布莱克家的心收了收，改为吐槽姻亲莱斯特兰奇家。他深刻怀疑莱斯特兰奇叔叔是不是亲爹，罗道夫斯还凑合，拉巴斯坦是什么鬼？买黑魔法用品送的赠品？

婚后纳西莎说起小时候的纠结，其中一条就是她竟没有按传统命名这伤透了她幼小脆弱的玻璃心。

卢修斯安♂慰了她，并事后翻出自O.W.L.s后再没看过的天文书，查看了起来。

 

☞边拥有边失去着

德拉科小时候也问过他名字的由来。于是卢修斯带着他大半夜去看星星。

卢修斯兴致勃勃地一个星座一个星座的指给他看，指了88个，还顺便科普了这些星座的主要星名。

纳西莎一边揽着德拉科笑吟吟听卢修斯解说，一边嘲笑他表示他说太多啦小龙是记不清的！

德拉科内心：妈妈说得对！爸爸是坏人欺负小朋友！

接着是卢茜两人争(da)辩(qing)斗(ma)嘴(qiao)时间。

德拉科，德拉科表示他已经睡了这已经超过他平时入睡时间了。

上学后，德拉科纠结的的点在于为什么床顶的星空和真实星空不一样。

(德拉科：虽然韦斯莱嘲笑了我的名字，但我已经当场怼回去了！)

卢修斯·坑儿子的好爹·马尔福不顾纳西莎的劝阻，在德拉科还没出生时，兴高采烈给婴儿房/儿童房搞装修，在床顶的空间设了一幅星空图。不幸的是他把床顶的星空图给魔改了。

纳西莎无奈，只能在旁边挺着肚子看着傻爸爸瞎胡搞。

这也是为什么德拉科在O.W.L.s天文学考试中只得了E的原因。

 

☞溺爱逻辑

斯科皮出生后，德拉科根据卢修斯给他起名的方法起了scorpius这个名字，毕竟，斯科皮出生在11月呀。并疑惑当年卢修斯为什么没按出生时间来，大概是因为双子座(Gimini)这个名字逼格不够？来自无责任乱猜想的德拉科马尔福先生。

虽然拿霍格沃茨校训当名字似乎也不是什么特别好的主意。他又随便想了想。

同时德拉科也复刻了床顶星空图，当然，是无魔改的正确版本。

并在小蝎子疑惑发问的时候揉乱了他一头呆毛！

斯科皮：因为我乖巧可爱就可以欺负我了么😓😓😓

(德拉科：啊啊啊啊斯科皮乖巧的样子实在太可爱啦搞得我完全没有听他在说什么呜呜呜斯科一脸认真的小表情太过犯规啦啦啦啦)

 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一贯烂尾风格  
> 用了些歌词歌名作品名懒得点出来  
> 灵感来自...不想找的两位太太的马尔福家名字分析和名字俱乐部
> 
> 是三个月前写得『看星星』段子的背景(不，这才是正文！)  
> 修改后放出来是想给卢爹洗洗地！  
> 一篇哈德的悬疑(？)所以最后为什么凶手是卢爹？？？！！！我要爆炸了！！！好几天过去了我想打死作者的心还在熊熊燃烧
> 
> 全文无明显西皮除了卢茜在撒狗粮，如果你用显微镜观察到，说明我们是同一波频哒！
> 
> 随机设定斯科皮出生在2006.11.11好了， 注孤生
> 
> 起名字的学问真的很深啊，  
> 不要起容易被人起外号的名字(谐音啦意译啦)  
> 不要用多音字生僻字啦(大家不认识或者认识一部分那种，不利于社交损害)  
> 不要起超长名字会提高老师上课提问的概率  
> 不要笔画数特别多那种让孩子输在考试写名字的起跑线上
> 
> 基本上，老马家以上错误都犯了


End file.
